


I Always Liked

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Irene and Raven contemplate baby names while waiting for their doctor.





	I Always Liked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Irene traces patterns into the sterile, waxy paper covering the examination table. The chair squeaks loudly as Raven shifts to stare at the door again. Their doctor is late as always. 

"I understand stress is unhealthy for developing fetuses, though no one mentions fathers." 

Raven laughs: deeper and thicker than her normally dry chuckle. The only resemblance to scales: callouses spread over her fingers. For visits she hides under the name Issac. 

"Do you have a name picked out?" Irene links her fingers together over her stomach. 

None of their comrades names, dead or alive are options. 

"I like Kurt."


End file.
